


"School project"

by AusPsycho



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is over at Patricks to finish their school project</p>
            </blockquote>





	"School project"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction..

"Dude come on! Even though you're my best friend, you are seriously the worst person to do school project with!" Pete stuck his tongue out at the grumbling Patrick. "But... who could resist such a cute picture of a puppy?"  
"In a project about chemistry? "Seriously?"  
"Yeah, the teacher would love it!"  
"We are talking about the same teacher right? Ms Johnson?"  
Pete went silent for a moment. "Yeah Nevermind."  
Patrick shook his head and took the laptop from Pete. "How about you get us both a drink while I work on this?" 

His friend perked up immediately and skipped out of Patricks bedroom, whistling. Patrick muttered something under his breath but he was smiling, Pete, his loveable idiot friend always knew how to cheer him up.  
"Honey I'm ho-ome! Didja miss me?!" Pete came back into the room balancing the drinks.  
"Don't, whatever you do, drop that raspberry cordial on the carpet smartass. You hear me?"  
"I wouldn't do that. I'm a swan of grace and beauty! "  
"Yeah. Sure."  
Pete put the drinks down on the desk across from Patrick and promptly tripped over the laptop charger cable, onto the bed where Patrick was sitting. Well. Was sitting. He was now more lying, pinned underneath Pete. The laptop had somehow avoided getting in between the two and had fallen to the floor. 

Patrick looked up at Pete. "Yeah... Grace and beauty you were saying? "  
"Oh no. Now I think about it I think I've only got one of those aspects."  
"Yeah? Beauty? Ever the modest man."  
"Nah. I'm still graceful. But you're the one with the beauty"  
Patrick blushed a little and pushed Pete over so he was the one on top. Pete grinned and leaned up to kiss the other boy gently. He almost backed out with fear of rejection when Patrick kissed back with just as much care. Pete pulled back. "We should do school projects with each other more often"  
"Oh hell yeah"  
And Patrick pushed him back down for another kiss.

.


End file.
